The concert
by Asuza
Summary: Ever imagine Mimi as Gwen Stefani? Her dating a gay GW character? Mimato warning, don't like it don't read it. Sorry it's so long but there are 4 songs in this one


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of the songs that are used in this fic, I was just wondering what it would like to imagine Mimi as the lead singer of No Doubt Gwen Stefani.  
  
The Concert as told by Mimi Tachiwa and Yamato Ishida  
  
After of 2 whole years of touring I'm finally back where I started. I got my singing lessons here, and the experiences needed to write most of my hits. I thought it would be nice to be back in Japan, although my agent told me not to come here. I guess it's because I have a perfect Hollywood relationship with Quatre Winner. Little does the public know that Quatre is actually only getting it on with his costars, and I don't mean his female counterpart. (A/N - shout out to all the 3x4 peeps reading!) We go to things together because I keep his fangirls believing that someday he'll be available and then they will have a chance. In return I get extra publicity, because in Hollywood everyone knows Quatre Winner. Quatre is probably the only one that knows the truth about my past, just because we're not involved romantically doesn't mean we're not good friends. He's the one that encouraged me to come back here. In hopes that I'll see you again, and say I'm sorry I missed you.  
  
I can't believe we agreed to open up for Mimi. What now that she's famous she's gonna rub it in my face. When the concerts over I hope I never see her again. She should stay in America, that's what she chose right? Not only that but everybody came to this, Tai, Sora, Joe, Izzy, TK, Kari, Yolei, Davis, even Cody! Finally the song is over. We can get off this stage. I bow to the crowd who chears approvingly, put on a smile and walk off to put away my guitar. I have no choice but to stay here, since the others all want to hear Mimi sing, and I'm sure about now Jun's got all of the exits staked out for me. When will that girl give up?  
  
I don't even care who opened for me. I sit in my dressing room putting on my makeup. The radio is on as loud as I'm aloud to my favorite station. Rythmm Emotion (A/N it's the opening from Gudam Wing :o) is playing. I love this song, and it's nice to hear songs written in your language. There's a knock at my door, and I ask who it is.   
"Mimi it's time to start." The stage mananger says.  
"OK." I say, switching off the radio. I walk on stage, wow there's standing room only, how'd I get so famous anyway?   
"Konichwa Minna." I say a huge smille accenting the words. In reply the crowd chears with a booming voice.   
"How many of you are 16 out there?" another big roar is heard. I'm looking around the audience, hey I'd know that hair anywhere, what's Tai doing here?   
The others are all here too, even Matt, how'd they get him to come? I shake it off and start the song.  
  
1,2,3,4 the drummer yells.  
YYYYYYYEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
You've been a juvenile  
With a dolphin smile  
With no elbow room  
and your body in bloom  
You've had your little back flaws   
Dreaming 'bout these walls.  
You didn't dare look over  
cause you've been to small  
Chorus  
Now you're finally 16   
and your feeling old  
But they, they won't believe that you got a soul.  
NO NO NO NNOOOOOO  
  
I remember when I was 16. Matt and I were dating, well sort of. It was a long distance relationship. We were growing as far apart as our homes were. I really thought this visit would bring us much closer. I came home from America over spring break, I was so excited because I had gotten my first record audition. It went well, and I couldn't wait to tell everyone, especially Matt. I thought he'd be proud of me. He wasn't, he was really sad. I never asked him why, I guess he was jealous. I didn't come home again for a long time.  
  
Cause your only 16,  
and your feeling real,  
but you just can't seem to  
cop a feel.  
WHhhooooaaaaaaa nnnnnnnnnoooooo  
Why dot they have to force us  
Through this metamorphis  
Little Butterfly's  
No matter how you try  
You'll be segregated   
You're gonna be closed off  
You're yellow and your green   
cause your caught between  
Chorus  
Yeah your only 16 and   
your such a tease  
And there's nothing you can to do that can  
really please.   
Whhhhooooaaaaaa NNNOOOOOOOOO  
  
I remeber how good it was to be 16. I was dating Mimi, well it was a long distance relationship. We were beginning to grow apart because of the time and distance. I really missed her. When she told me she was spending spring break with me I was so excited. She jumped off the plane and into my arms. She looked so diffrent, her clothes were a diffrent style, she only brought two bags with her rather than her whole wardrobe, even her hair, which was once cotton candy pink, was now blond with fuschia ends. I looked exactly the same. Same old Matt. She had some really important knews too. She had gone to a really good audition, and had a chance of making an albumn.   
I realized then that Mimi had gone through a complete metamorphis. We had more in common now then we ever did before. But now she was higher above me we weren't two kids going to high school, playing sports, and just hanging out. I was but she was going from a kid that listened to rock music, to the princess of it. I didn't want to keep her down. I guess I always hoped we'd both make it big. Now at 19 I'm just college guy by day and all I can ever achieve is opening up for that rock royal family.  
  
Some old guy:  
These children they're not really bad most of them  
Just products of rotten neighborhoods and bad family situations.  
I lift up my head as the music starts up again.  
  
I'm not sure who actually decided that we should add that part. Hmm... The spotlight isn't on me now, so I look around again. That is Matt!   
I knew it. I wonder why he's here, did he open for me. Wow I can't believe he'd ever do that. He's still really cute. He's a god, he must have a bunch of girlfriends after the concert I guess I'll have to face him, and the others.  
  
You know you can't forsake it  
So sit back and take it.  
You see you're just not right  
so do try and fight   
that you're only 16  
Wanna catch a peak  
Cause they look at you like you're such a freak  
Whoa WWWWHHHOOOAAAA NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Well youre only 16   
and you're like a sore  
Cause they won't give you the time of day  
  
WHHHOOOA WWWWHHHOOAAAAAAA NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"Ok minna when I say you're only 16 you say it back"  
Well Yeah you're only 16 (you're only 16)  
Yeah you're only 16 (you're only 16)  
Yeah your just sixteen (You're only 16)  
Oh you poor little thinnggggggg.  
  
She really is good it's no question why she sold so many albums, I read she's up for a grammy this year. I also read she has a boyfriend, he's some talented American actor, who's a huge hearthrob. I always knew if I let her go I wouldn't get a second chance. I think she was looking in my direction while that strange voice played that interlude. Where'd that come from anyway, that's not something she'd put in. I wonder if she saw me. The others all want to go backstage afterwards. Do you know how hard it is to get 10 backstage passes. I guess if we see each other they'll be much to say. Maybe I should think about it now. Do I just make small talk? Should I tell her I'm fine. Should I tell her the truth, that I miss her to death, and that I'm sorry for being a jerk to her, and for letting her go. That I would at least like to regain her friendship, if I say this though I have to remember to make sure I tell her that I don't want to be friends because she's famous, but because I truly miss her; on second thought she has the crest of sincerity I'm sure she'd know that already.  
  
"Wow you guys were great." I say over the crowd's applause. I go on to say. "I wrote this next song about my friend who was not being appreciated for always being there for her boyfriend, so she broke up with him. The next day he came crawling back. Well I guess I'm exaggerating, but seriously he realized how much he needed her, and that's what's important.  
  
Sunday Morning  
  
Sappy pathetic little me  
That was the girl I used to be  
You had me on my knees.  
I'd trade you places anyday.  
I never thought you could be that way.  
You looked like me on Sunday  
  
I remember when she told Sora to break up with Tai. It was good advice, that guy sometimes needs reminding about how much he needs her. Tai and Sora looked at each other while she introduced this number. They snuggled closer. I envy those two so much. Since Mimi, I haven't had many realtionships that lasted longer than a week. I used to think Mimi and me were made for each other. I doubt she thinks that now. I don't know anymore either. This hurts so much her singing on a big stage, about stuff that we experienced together, and yet she's smiling making jokes about how the drummer yelled in the beginning of the song. She's so animated accepting flowers and trinkets from people in the front row. Knowing her she'll most likely keep everything and lug it back to America and put the good stuff up for display. Even if she was usually materialistic Mimi always did cherish presents that people gave her, I always liked that about her.  
  
  
Chorus - You came up with the breeze,  
On Sunday Morning  
You sure have changed since yesterday  
Without any warning.  
I thought I knew you (Whoa-oa)  
I thought I knew you (Whoa-oa)  
I thought I knew you well. (so well)  
  
You're trying my shoes on for a change  
They look so good, but fell so strange.  
Outta fashion so I can't complain.  
  
chorus  
  
Now I know who I am but who are you  
You're not looking like you used to.  
You're from the other side of the mirror.  
So nothing's looking quite as clear.  
Thank you - For turning on the lights  
Thank you - Now you're the parasite  
I didn't think you had it in you.  
But now you're looking like I used too.  
  
You came uo with the breeze  
On sunday Morning  
You sure have changed since yesterday  
Without any warning  
And you're wanted badly (neh neh naneh)  
Cause you cannot help it  
I thought I knew you (Whoa-oa)  
My god I knew you (Whoa-oa)  
I thought I knew you well....  
Oh well.  
  
OOOOOHHHH On Sunday Morning,   
Without a warning  
Sunday Morning  
I thought I knew you  
Sunday Morning  
And you're wanted badly  
Cannot help me.  
Sunday Morning  
On sunday morning  
Sunday morning.  
  
  
"Thank you! Thank You! Wow you all are so nice! Ok I wrote this next song about 2 years ago, to tell you the truth even though it's a single now. It's about me, and and old boyfriend I had that I loved dearly. I hoped we'd get married some day, but then I got famous, and he got jealous or something. It's called End it on this." Man these peolpe will clap for anything. I hate singing this song because it's so true. I really hoped Matt and I would get married, have a family, a house with a garden where I could plant lilies.   
Make him dinner. I really wanted a simpler life, not all this touring and having a gay guy for a boyfriend. My eyes start to sting as the music begins to play.  
  
You see in the past   
I had a dream - fantasy  
I thought that we would last -   
become a little family.  
But 1,2,3,4 - The years were flying by - they soared.  
And it's my gut feeling it's not happening for me. So  
  
chorus - Let's end it on this give me one more kiss. (it's over)  
Let's end it on this Let's end it on this (it's over)  
  
You see it's hard to face the addict that's inside of me.  
I want to fill my glass -   
up with you constantly.  
I've been here before  
but I've never ever felt this sure  
And I know I've been dreaming and your actions have inspired me. So  
  
chorus  
Just one more itch one last kiss. (it's over)  
Let's end it on this  
Let's end it on this.  
  
I open up  
You ignore me.  
No your not the same at all (not-ah)  
And if I turned back the pages of time  
I'd rewrite your point of view (uh-huh)  
  
This song is about me. She must've wrote it after we broke up. She wanted to marry me? She might be lying, reading a teleprompter, yeah that's right she's reading a teleprompter. Who am I kidding, she's the most sincere person in the world, even fame wouldn't change that about her. She wanted everything I wanted. I did ignore her, she wanted to be my wife, adn I sent her back to America with tears in her eyes.  
  
We're stuck on the shore  
Give me one last chance to try some more  
But I'm tired   
I'm freezing up  
We're nothing more than history.  
Let's end it on this. Let's end it ON this (it's over)  
Let's end it on this. Let's end it on. (it over.)  
  
We're stuck on the shore  
Give me one last chance to try some more  
But Let's end it on this - Let's end it on thiiiiiii-is  
It's over   
It's over   
It's over   
It's over  
  
I have to tell him the truth. About everything, Quatre, and that my feelings for him haven't changed. I still want to be with him, I want to tell the world that I love Yamato Ishida. He doesn't want me though. I know that, he got rid of me. Why did he stop loving me? Did he? Maybe not, or else why would he be here? I have to see him. I sudennly don't want to sing the next song, Spiderwebs, there's a song from the new album we just made called My Only Love. I just hope I don't cry.  
"Minna, I have a special treat for all of you, I know the program says I'm gonna sing spiderwebs next but, come on you've all heard that before, I want to sing for you a song from the new album, that comes out next week." By now Adriann the keyboardist is like freaking out. I wink at him. He still looks like he wants to strangle me. "I miss you so much." The crowd cheared in approval.  
  
I never asked for this feeling  
I never thought I would fall  
I never knew how I felt til the day you were gone  
I was lost.  
I never asked for red roses  
I wasn't looking for love  
Somehow I let my emotions take hold, and guess what?  
I'm in love.  
  
She's crying. Tears are streaming down her face as she sings. Her voice doesn't waver though. Why is she crying. Who did she write this for.   
I can't keep my eyes off her. People around me are whispering things. Am I the reason she's crying. She's looking right at me, what is she trying to tell me. She has a boyfriend, why is she singing this to me?   
  
Chorus - I miss you so much  
I long for your love  
It scares me  
cause my heart gets so weak  
that I can't even breath  
How can you take things so easily  
Baby why aren't you missing me?  
  
I use my free hand to wipe my eyes again. I can't take my eyes off you. I want you to know I'm singing this song for you. You look so blank. Maybe it's your expression that's making me cry. It's like I'm pooring out my heart to you, and all you look at me like it's nothing. That's why I hate you. You can't show emotion. I guess that was funny about us. You never really knew how to express your feelings, and me I was always over emotional.  
  
Why did I act like you loved her  
It was silly of me to believe  
that if I just opened my heart  
things would come naturally  
Jokes on me  
  
  
I wish I could hold her. Tell her the truth, that I love her more than everything. It's funny, when she first came out, I wanted to leave, never see her again. After only 45 minutes of being in her presence I never want to be without her again. She has that effect on so many people though.   
I her voice is all shaky and yet the song is still beautiful, she continues to sing despite the pain it causes her. She's so much stronger now. She's the girl I've always wanted, I just hope I have the strength to tell her that.  
  
I did not ask for love letters  
So why did you give them to me?  
How could I let your intentions   
Step over on me?  
chorus  
I remember the letters he used to write me, while we were a couple, I still have them tucked away somewhere in my loft in New York. I don't read them anymore. I loved getting them from you. They weren't mushy and sappy like that, hell we didn't even have pet name for each other or anything. They were always just what you were thinking. Sometimes they were all scribbly like you just had to tell me something and your mind was going much faster than your hand could. I always cried when I read them, just because you weren't there to tell me yourself and that by the time the letters reached me whatever happened was over. Everyone always thought we were so stupid for only writing letters and talking on the phone,and not using e-mail. Neither of us were very good at using the internet, and besides handwriting is something very deep inside you. When you display your handwriting it's like showing someone your soul, no font style can do that.  
  
Oh how I hate what you have done  
made me fall so deep in love   
God knows you're the only one  
That I want  
That I love.  
chorus  
I run off the stage as soon as the song ends. Why did I sing that? I cried through the whole damn thing. Sobs still wrack my body as I enter my dressing room. I turn the radio on because I don't want any noisy reporters to hear me yell another man's name. I hear a knock at the door. "Get the hell away from me, whoever you are." I yell.  
"I can't." The person on the other side replies. "You see I can't just let you cry, without at least trying to fix it Mimi."  
"You're the one making me cry Yamato Ishida!" I scream. I don't even care anymore if people hear me.  
"That's why I need to be here." He says, his voice is full of emotion. It hasn't sounded like that for a long time. "I can't let you cry any longer."   
  
She opens up the door, my vision is tainted from the tears in my eyes. She looks so diffrent now, helpless and lonely, her face tear stained, what made her eyes look like diamonds, now just made them look dirty. Her voice is all ragged when she asks me what I want. There's only one thing I can tell her, "I want to be with you. That's all I've ever wanted." I'm sure she'll slam the door in my face. Rather she takes my hand and leads me inside. She takes a tissue from the box and dries her eyes, she hands me one too. She hasn't said a word. I wonder what she's thinking, god only knows what she thinks of me.  
  
I don't know what to say. So I hand him a tissue. He wants to be with me? Do I want to be with him? I do. I wipe the mascara off my cheek, and turn around to face him, he tenses up. "Do you really want to be with me?"  
  
"Do you really want to be with me?" What kind of question is that? Didn't I just say that to her with tears in my eyes, does she want me to get on my knees and beg? I would, I would if she wanted me too. What am I if I can't be hers. What am I saying, no why am I not saying that to her, just thinking it won't help me. I open my mouth but she cuts me off. "I'm glad." she says. I'm glad, she just said she was glad. She walks towards me and slinks and arm around my neck and sits on my lap she whispers in my ear, "I want to be with you too."  
"What about your boyfriend?" I ask.  
"He won't mind." she says, resting her beautiful head on my shoulder, I forgot how nice it felt to hold her. She still smells the same, I guess she still wears the same perfume, everything that's happened is making my head spin, I close my eyes and just enjoy the moment, we stay like that for a little bit, and then she gets.   
  
"I better get back out there, I still have one more song to sing." I tell you as I stand up and straighten my shirt. "Coming?" I say gesturing you to follow. Standing up you straigten your jacket and smile. I forgot how nice you look when you smile. We walk back up to the stage, since there are reporters around we can't show any affection towards one another. It's not time for me to tell everyone the truth. I'll have to openly dump Quatre, he was gonna come out of the closet when I got back anyway. Now that I think about it, who cares what they see, I'm with the man I love and I don't care anymore. I take your hand and you walk me all the way to the curtain, I kiss you and you run to got sit down. When I get on stage, I say "Oi Minna, I got a huge piece of dirt in my eye, I bet you all thought that I was crying. Here's one of my favorite songs, I sang it as part of the Sailor Moon soundtrack.   
It's called Oh Starry Night." There they go again shouting and screaming, the posters with proposals of marriage come back up. I flash a smile and wink at you. You smile back.   
  
  
I've waited all of my life  
For the day when love appears  
Like a fairy tale in days gone by  
He will rescue me from my fears  
  
And now I feel him standing close to me  
And how can I tell him what he means to me  
My heart stands still -- has he come?  
  
Oh starry night  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
Tell me, is he my own true love?  
  
Every night I think of him  
Here in my lonely room  
Waiting for my prince to come  
Wondering if he'll be here soon  
  
And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign  
And I hope that his heart longs for mine  
He calls my name, is he the one?  
  
Oh starry night  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
Tell me, is he my own true love?  
  
Oh starry night  
Is he the one that I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
How will I know  
Will his love show?  
Is he my own true love?  
  
Wow that song fits so great, but all her songs touch my heart. She's smiling at me the whole time. When I got back to my seat Tai asked me what hapened, "Oh nothing, listen this is the best part." I tell him.  
  
  



End file.
